


Marinette and Her Chaton Knight

by Scribbling Mama (melgibson87)



Series: AU August 2018 [23]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: AU August, Adrien Agreste is Missing, Alternate Universe - Historical, Background Relationships, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Heartsick Chat Noir, Historical Fantasy, Knight Chat Noir, Marichat, Prince Adrien Agreste, Prince Felix Agreste, Prince Luka Couffaine, Prince Nathaniel Kurtzberg, Prince Nino Lahiffe, Princess Alya Cesaire, Princess Chloé Bourgeois, Princess Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Protective Chat Noir, Smitten Chat Noir, Smitten Marinette Dupain-Cheng, au yeah august
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 15:44:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15777126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melgibson87/pseuds/Scribbling%20Mama
Summary: Chat Noir has been protecting Princess Marinette since they were thirteen, having trained as a knight since her family found him and took him in. The last thing he ever expected was falling in love with the beautiful princess, knowing they'd never have a future together. As her eighteenth birthday approaches, he realizes he'll be losing her soon to another man, a prince. He'll have to say goodbye. He's not sure he can.When an unexpected guest arrives during her birthday celebration, everything changes. New insights come to light as threats are made and expectations change for everyone involved. Will he be able to keep her safe from this new threat while figuring out what he'd long forgotten? Will he be able to win her hand in the end when these new insights are made available?





	Marinette and Her Chaton Knight

**Author's Note:**

> Day 23 of AU Yeah August. Historical AU.
> 
> I'm not the best at historical stories, so this one is more based on fantasy than actual history since none of the events taking place have ever happened in our world as we know it. As far as the time frame is concerned, this one takes place closer to our century though still firmly in the Victorian era (circa the 1890s). I already have a medieval story with The Red Slippers in this series. 
> 
> I got the inspiration from a ShamChat conversation I discovered on Pinterest. If I had been smart enough to save the link, I would link it here. Alas, I wasn't that bright that day when I came across it. If I luck upon it again, then I'll come to link it here so you can read it as well. It was a cute story or at least a cute beginning. 
> 
> Well, I hope you enjoy this story.

"It's not nice to spy on people, Chaton," Marinette whispered, her gaze remaining on the buildings outside her window.

Stepping from the shadows, Chat Noir moved to her side, his gaze soft as he looked her over. "I heard the news, Your Highness."

"It's not like I haven't been expecting it, but I wish I had a little more time." She turned her blue eyes toward, meeting his gaze with the most haunted look that he could ever imagine seeing on someone. He wanted to reach out and comfort her, but he didn't have the right. She was a princess while he was just a lowly knight. Sure, he'd become her personal guard upon her thirteenth birthday, but that didn't mean he had any special treatment as such. If anything, the rules had become even more strict for them.

Knowing she didn't expect an answer from him, he remained standing at her side, content to watch over her. Well, as content as he could be, watching the woman he loved suffer as her fate was rushing to meet her. 

His princess wouldn't be his much longer. Her eighteenth birthday would bring suitors and an alliance with a prince from a neighboring country. She'd be taken away while he'd remain within the Coccinelle kingdom, rejoining the ranks of the other knights. He'd miss her something fierce, his heart already aching despite her nearness to him at that moment.

"It wouldn't be so bad if I hadn't lost him, you know? Besides you, Chat, I've only cared about one other boy in my life." Her eyes turned back to the window, staring in the direction of the Papillion kingdom. "You would've liked him, Chat. You remind me a lot of him, even your hair and eyes are similar."

"What happened to him, milady?" He kept his voice low, knowing he'd be reprimanded for speaking to her with such a familiar endearment.

She offered him the saddest smile he'd ever seen, wishing he could do anything to wipe it from her features. He could live a hundred years without ever seeing that smile and consider himself beyond blessed. 

"No one knows. He just disappeared. His father won't even speak his name anymore." She tensed for a moment, memories assailing her and tormenting her.

Before he could rein himself in, he reached out and touched her shoulder, offering her what comfort he could, knowing it wouldn't be enough. It never was.

"I'm sorry, Chat. You came here to speak with me, and here I am, wallowing in my own self-pity. Did my father or mother summon me?" She returned her gaze to his, her eyes sparkling with unshed tears for her lost friend and crush. 

The sight broke his heart.

"No, Your Highness. I was merely searching for you to ensure you were safe. I am charged with your protection, remember?" He offered her a small grin, hoping to coax one from her. It'd worked in the past. "It would be a paw-ful tragedy for everyone if I lost you due to negligence."

She rolled her eyes at his pun, a smile teasing the corners of her mouth.

"There she is, beautiful as ever," he whispered, uncaring the danger he placed himself to see her smile.

"You're incorrigible." She came to stand beside him, brushing at her skirt and picking at a loose thread. When she took a step toward him, she placed her hand on his arm. "Thank you for being you, Chat. You're a dear friend. I hope to never lose you, no matter where I end up in life."

Together, they made their way down from the corner tower where Marinette had long found solace from her princess duties. Chat had been instrumental in securing the location for her shortly after he'd come into her father's employ. He glanced down at her as they took the steps, him slightly in front to protect her from any threat that could meet them, knowing he'd lose his life for her without hesitation.

"Have you considered what you'll do after I marry?" Marinette asked, her voice almost raspy as she spoke. 

"I guess I'll rejoin the ranks of the other knights. It's not like your father will allow me to travel with you and continue to protect you once you have a husband. Neither would your husband, Your Highness. I know I wouldn't if you were mine." His voice dropped as he said the last sentence, having entered one of the main halls of the castle. 

A soft blush rose, dusting her cheeks the most delightful pink color he'd ever seen. He loved the sight of it.

Who was he kidding? He loved everything about her.

He didn't want her to go. He'd miss her too much, but he doubted there was anything to be done. 

A princess must marry if she wanted to maintain control of her kingdom. According to the laws of their world, she did anyway.

Chat had his doubts about such a law, having witnessed the love the people of Coccinelle bore his princess. They'd follow her into battle whether she had a husband or not. She instilled such confidence as she spoke out for her people, demanding they gain fair treatment from the nobles to visiting royalty. 

He recalled an incident shortly after coming to stay with her family and beginning his training as a knight when she'd witnessed a lowly commoner within the kingdom being mistreated by a visiting princess. He'd had to cover his mouth as he watched his princess pull the other aside and verbally tear the blonde one down until the blonde had been begging the commoner for forgiveness. His princess had also garnered decent recompensation for her subject from that other princess for the damages the blonde had done to that subject's meager property.

His smile faded with the memory, realizing he needed to stop calling her his princess. She wasn't his, never was. He needed to realize that before his heart broke even more at her eventual loss. It'd be coming sooner than he could've ever wanted as her birthday loomed on the near horizon.

Seven more days. 

He had seven days left to spend with her before she'd be whisked off her feet by some other guy, a prince who could give her everything he could only dream of providing her. 

He'd take what he could get though he knew it would never be enough.

As they rounded a corner and entered the large hall, her mother, Queen Sabine, turned with a large smile as she called out, "There you are, my dear. I was just about to send for you. We have a lot of planning to do for your upcoming birthday."

"Yes, Mother." Marinette dropped her head in deference for a moment before turning to Chat. "I guess I should be going. Thank you for fetching me, Sir Chat."

"It was my pleasure, Your Highness." He bowed to her, moving a few steps back while she moved toward her mother. 

Their time had ended for now. 

He had his duty, and she had hers.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Tumblr](http://scribblingmama.tumblr.com)
> 
> Update 6/10/19: This story will be completed and is on my list to finish. Right now, I'm working on a schedule to make this happen for all my WIPs. I will update everyone in the near future the progress being made for this story and other WIPs here on AO3.


End file.
